


Amusement Park

by Ace_Omo_Lover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Omo_Lover/pseuds/Ace_Omo_Lover
Summary: Another solangelo fic, Nico doesn't want to ruin Will's day at the amusement park, and he ends up peeing himself





	Amusement Park

"Come on," Will dragged Nico toward the roller coaster. "The lines not going to get any shorter".

It was the biggest roller coaster Nico had ever seen, but he couldn't tell Will he didn't want to go on with him. Will had been talking about how much he wanted to go on it all morning. At least he had plenty of time to think about his impending doom, the line would probably take at least an hour until they reached the front.

Will pulled a water bottle out of his bag and passed it to him. Nico took the bottle, Will had been telling him all day to drink water, so he wouldn't be dehydrated. It was quite hot outside, and Nico was grateful for the cold water, though he wouldn't admit that to Will. 

Nico began to notice that he had to pee. The water he had been drinking all day was starting to make its way to his bladder. The line was slowly inching forward, he would have to ask Will to stop by the bathroom after they got off the ride. 

As they grew closer and closer, Nico became more and more unsure that he could hold it. He was already having to shift from foot to foot constantly. He pressed his thighs tightly together as a wave of pressure hit him. He prayed that he wasn't drawing any attention to himself. How nice it would feel to just unbutton his pants, of course, he would never do that in front of all these people, in front of Will. 

They crept closer to the front of the line, maybe two rides full of people ahead of them. Nico had resorted to holding himself through his sweatshirt pocket, despite the heat he was glad to have it now to hide his hands. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to hold it till they got to the front of the line, much less through the whole ride. He was thinking about just asking Will to take him to the bathroom now, waiting in line again couldn't be as bad as the pain he was in right now.

Will was beginning to get suspicious, Nico was rocking back and forth on his feet. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Will questioned

"Yeah," Nico replied, taking a shaky breath. "I guess I'm just impatient"

"Oh, yeah, me too. It's a good thing we got in line when we did," Will gestured behind them, "Look at how long the line is now"

Nico looked toward the back of the line, it stretched more than twice the length of when they arrived. Nico clenched his legs as another wave hit him, no way could he ask Will to get out of line for him now. They were almost at the front, besides Nico is an adult now, and adults don't wet themselves like little kids.

Another wave hit him, pure pain coming from his overstretched bladder. All of the water he drank throughout the day threatening to explode out of him. Nico held himself up with one hand on the railing, his legs felt like they were going to give in. The pain was so intense it brought tears to his eyes. He could hear Will saying something but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What?" Nico returned to his normal standing position.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were about to pass out"

"Yeah," Nico spoke shakily "I just felt a bit dizzy"

"Your probably dehydrated," Will pulled his water bottle out of his bag. "Here, drink"

Great, just what he wanted more water. Nico took a few small sips, to make Will happy. He could feel each drop adding to the copious amount of liquid in his bladder.

“Hey, good news,” Will gestured to the few people in front of them. “Looks like we’re going to get on the nex ride”

It was good news, the line had taken way longer than Nico thought it would, and he was losing faith in his ability to hold it. He looked up at the coaster flying across the tracks, all the massive drops and loops, this roller coaster would have been terrifying to Nico even if he didn’t have to pee so bad. He didn’t think he was going to make it to the end of the ride. No, he decided, he wasn’t going to pee himself while crying on a roller coaster, he's not a two year old. Besides, he hadn't been on a roller coaster in forever, maybe it’s not as bad as he remembered.

Will stepped up into the third cart from the front and Nico followed, sitting right beside him. He pulled the safety bar down and groaned internally as it pressed in on his agonizingly full bladder.

The climb up the first hill was excruciating. He could feel every click of the chain lift rippled through his bladder. He wasn’t sure that he could do this. No, he just had to hold on a little bit longer, he was not going to wet himself on this stupid ride, sitting next to Will.

They finally reached the top of the hill, at the bottom of the massive drop ahead of them was pitch black a cave that the tracks wove through before resurfacing. The ride continued to slowly click as they turned from facing the clear blue sky to facing the rock hard ground hundreds of feet below them, and then they dropped straight down. Nico was just as terrified as he remembered being, he felt himself lift up out of the seat, and then he completely lost control. He crammed his hands into his crotch as the front of his pants darkened, but it was useless. Tears welled in his eyes, as they entered the cave, where Nico leaned back and melted into shadow.  
He landed kneeling on a cold floor. He was still full force peeing himself, tears rolling down his face. He tried, to no avail to stop the stream. Eventually, he gave in and relaxed, letting his pee hiss loudly into his pants and pool on the floor around him.

When his bladder finished emptying itself onto the floor Nico lifted his head to look around the room. He was in a public bathroom. Great, to bad he hadn’t shadow traveled a few seconds sooner. Fortunately there was nobody in the bathroom to see him uncontrollably piss himself two feet from a toilet. Now the next issue, how was he going to get home? He couldn’t just walk out with soaked pants. He could try and use the hand dryer to dry them off, but the smell would still make it fairly obvious what happened to anyone who went near him.  
He had shadow traveled accidentally, and he had no clue where he had land, or if he was still in the park. He hoped that Will wasn’t too worried about him. There was a knock on the door that made Nico jump.  
“It’s me,” Will spoke into the door, “Can I come in”

“Um, just a minute,” Nico called back.

Gods, how was he going to get out of here without anyone seeing that he pissed himself like a little kid. He could try shadow travel again, but that was still dangerous. Although, right now melting into shadow permanently was sounding a lot better than facing Will with soaked pants and an embarrassing puddle.

“Nico,” Will spoke softly, “I know what happened, I brought you a change of clothes”

“I, um...” his voice broke.  
Tears welled in Nico’s eyes once again, how could he face Will when he knew he had just pissed himself like a baby. He slid to the floor, burying his face in his arms as he sobbed. When Will heard no response he gently pushed the door open.

He look down at the son of Hades crying on the floor.

"Oh, Nico” he slid down to the floor and put his arm around him.

He looked up still sobbing "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it and I didn't know what to do and I know I'm not supposed to shadow travel but I didn't mean to it just happened and I know I messed up the whole day that you planned and..."

"Nico, it's okay," Will interrupted. 

"You're not mad?" he wiped tears away with his sleeve.

"No, I'm relieved that you're okay"

Nico took a shaky breath "B-but I used my powers which you told me not to do, or I could get hurt"

"You didn't mean to shadow travel, why would I be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault?"

"And I j-just peed myself l-like a two ye-year old"

As he spoke Nico began crying again.

"Nico, it's okay," Will spoke gently, "Just breathe. In, and out"

They sat for a few minutes while Will gently ran his fingers through the sobbing boys thick black hair, until finally Nico's breathing evened out.

“How did you know where I was?” Nico broke the silence.

“There was black fog coming from under the door”

“What did you...” Nico hesitated, “How much did it show you?”

“I saw most of it,” Will admitted. “I wish you had told me that you had to go to the bathroom, we could have gotten out of line”

“But you’ve been talking about going on that ride for so long, and I didn’t want to make you wait any longer for it”

“I care about you more than going on some stupid ride” They sat in silence for a moment.

Nico finally spoke, “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you didn’t hurt yourself”

Will got to his feet and held out his hand to help Nico up. Once Nico was standing, Will handed him the bag with sweat pants and flip-flops from the gift shop.

"You can get changed in one of the stalls" Will gestured toward the toilets. 

Nico stepped into one of the stalls, and slid the lock on the door closed. He stood there trying not to cry, as he stood on his shoes, to avoid touching the floor, and his now cold jeans sticking to his legs as he peeled them down. It made him feel like a child, stripping out of piss soaked clothes in a public bathroom. 

He normally only wore skinny jeans, but he was grateful for how soft and comfy the sweat pants were. He slid his feet into the sandals and stuffed his jeans and converse into the plastic bag. He took a deep breath before sliding the lock opened and stepping out of the stall.

Will looked up at him, “Do you want to go home now?”

Nico kept his eyes on the floor, but he nodded softly.

"Okay, let's go," He took Nico's hand, "When we get back I can run you a bath. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good"


End file.
